


Good Morning Sunshine

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic!fic. Max snores, which, of course, keeps Chris up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

The smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted towards Chris, as he stumbled out of bed, and made his way towards the heavenly scent.

He rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Max was currently seated, his hands flipping through the paper. 

Max's eyes flipped up to Chris. "Morning, sunshine," he said, smiling over the rim of his half-raised coffee cup.

"Bite me, Max," Chris growled, as he made his way over to the cupboard, puling out a coffee mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I'm glad at least one of us got a decent night's sleep." He took a sip, grateful for how strong the coffee was. "God your snoring was so bad last night, Max!"

"Come, come, _mon chou_ ," Max teased, getting up from his seat, and crossing the floor to curl an arm around Chris' shoulder. " _Tords pas tes bas_." He pressed a kiss to Chris' temple. "You know you can't stay mad at me forever."

Chris disentangled himself from Max's arms, and turned around, so his back was against the counter. He crossed his arms across his chest and continued to glare at Max. "What'd you just say?"

"Hm?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What you just said in French a few seconds ago!"

Max shrugged, before he turned to rustle around in the cupboards for a box of cereal. He chuckled, like he was laughing at only a joke he got. "Oh, _t'sais_ …"

"Damnit, Max! Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

Max emptied the cereal into a bowl, and shuffled over to the fridge to get the milk jug. He set the jug on the countertop before he leaned in to press a kiss to Chris' forehead. " _Mon chou, mon chou_ ... Come on. I'm sorry." 

Chris slowly uncrossed his arms, and pressed them onto Max's hips. "So, what did you say?"

Max kissed Chris's forehead. "Don't get your panties in a twist. That is how they say it in English, _ouais_?"

Chris felt his upper lip twitch in amusement. For a brief moment, he nearly forgot why he was mad at Max, but he would be damned if he let Max know that. He forced himself to scowl at Max. "You really think I'm going to give in that easily, Max? And, I do not have my panties in a twist. I don't even wear panties."

He felt as Max's lips curled into his trademark smirk. "Sure, sure, _mon chou_."

Chris shuddered slightly as Max's lips left his cheek to trail down his neck. "I'm not that easy, Max."

" _Bien sûr tu n'es pas_ ," Max muttered in a mocking tone. 

Chris placed his hands on Max's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. "Come on, Max. Be serious for once."

"But, I am being serious, _mon chou_." 

"Liar," Chris muttered, but he felt his resolve start to melt. 

Max's hand was currently trailing down Chris' torso, until it began tracing the elastic band of Chris' boxers. "It's not like we're never sleep deprived." He let his hand dip slightly under the elastic band. "Now, are you going to let me show you I'm sorry, or do you still want to talk?"

Chris grabbed hold of Max's wrist, and pulled it away from him. "You talk too much, Max."


End file.
